


i may not be your cup of tea (but i'll be your tenth shot of tequila)

by Rivendell101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Strip Tease, this is my excuse to write filthy smut okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: Friends with benefits aside, you and Sweet Pea are just a bad idea waiting to happen.





	i may not be your cup of tea (but i'll be your tenth shot of tequila)

The Wyrm is surprisingly quiet for a Saturday night. While usually the bar is packed to the brim with bodies and alcohol this late at night with everyone celebrating that weeks new initiates, it’s nearly dead just after eleven tonight. Most of the senior members are out of town tonight, off taking care of business with another gang in Centerville, their fight not with the Ghoulies for once. Most of the Serpents you graduated with left for the quarry around nine, deciding to get smashed there instead of at the Wyrm for once, and you and Toni had momed most of the Serpents still in high school into going home before they got anymore piss drunk so close to their final exams.

You brother Jughead left nearly an hour ago for some date with Betty, and that left just you, Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs in the bar, Hog Eye leaving his keys with Toni and telling her to lock-up whenever they were ready as he left early for the night.

With everyone else gone, the four of you fell into a lazy game of pool, mostly just knocking the balls around aimlessly and trash talking each other, all a bit wobbly from the shots of tequila Toni brought out earlier. You’ve managed to keep yourself upright fairly well so far, giggly but lucid. Toni didn’t handle the shots as well as you and has been leaning on Fangs for the better part of the night, and he’s gained a particular delight in recording her stumbling around the Wyrm in her heels.

Even Sweet Pea has loosened up since the night started, grinning more freely now, able to let down his walls with everyone gone.

It’s nice, the four of you having a quiet night together. It’s something that doesn’t happen often anymore.

That’s when Sweet Pea makes an offhanded crack about your height.

You should ignore it, really. It’s not exactly uncommon for the boys to make jokes about how short you and Toni are compared to them, or for the two of you to make jokes the other way around. That’s just how you all are.

But Sweet Pea has always had a way of getting under your skin like no one else. It’s almost a talent on your part. The two of you have gotten along like fire and gasoline since you met back in your Sophomore year, once Jughead joined the Serpents. Your brother has always had a tendency to run his mouth and get himself into trouble, and you’ve always been the one to make sure he didn’t get his ass beaten because of it, so when Jughead started having problems with the other young Serpent you begrudgingly stepped in.

Everything he threw at you, you sent right back, your venom matching his biting comments, and that only made him try harder to push your buttons. Your arguments are practically infamous among the Serpents, the younger ones taking bets on which of you would win whenever the two of you would get into it. Despite that, there’s always been that air of protective affection between you that all Serpents have.

There was one time you overstepped in an argument and you both knew it. Your banter, while biting, has always been meant to rile each other up, not hurt each other, and you crossed that line with an ill-placed jab. Sweet Pea had clammed up, practically shut down, and you’d felt sick to your stomach for days, even after apologizing with Mongolian takeout and his favorite movies. And Sweet Pea got into his fair share of fights back in high school to defend you, even though you weren’t a Serpent back then. You might not always get along, but you take care of each other.

So, no, you don’t hate sweet Pea or even dislike him, really. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t an asshole over ninety percent of the time. An absolutely smoking hot asshole, sure, but still an asshole.

You blame the tequila for what you snap back at him.

“Why don’t you shut up and put your money where your mouth is, Skyscraper?” You prop your hands on your hips, tilting your chin up at him almost defiantly as you purse your lips. Eyes narrowing just a tick, you can’t help the slight quirk of your lips as his gaze snaps over to you, Sweet Pea stilling instead of taking his shot.

Toni and Fangs exchange a bemused look from the other side of the pool table. Nothing good ever comes from you and Sweets going at it like this, especially not in an empty bar.

He straightens to his full height slowly, curious eyes on you as he weights his pool cue in his hands, fingers flexing against the smooth wood. Sweet Pea glances you up and down, seemingly interested in your challenge, and you know you have him hook, line, and sinker. “What do you have in mind, Doll?” he asks, voice lower and throatier than usual from the tequila and you have to force yourself not to shiver.

“Strip. Pool.” You enunciate each word carefully, making sure he’s watching the way your lips work around the syllables. He seems to straighten even further at the proposition, all six-and-a-half feet of him towering over you as Sweet Pea shifts to face you more directly, only a few short steps away. “You and Fangs against me and Toni.”

Toni shakes her head as soon as you mention her, looking vaguely disgusted at the idea of playing a stripping game with people she grew up with. “No, no we are not doing that! Absolutely not!” You force your gaze away from Sweet Pea to shoot her a brief pleading look, but she only shakes her head again, eyes saying no fucking way bitch, you’re on your own.

Fangs peeks down at Toni, crossing his arms as a small smirk tugs at the corners of his lips. “I can call Cheryl Blossom over. Would you be up for it then?”

“What did you just say Fogarty?” The too sweet tone of Toni’s voice makes him take a step away from her.

He takes a step away from her. “Nothing. I didn’t say anything.”

Sweet Pea ignores their exchange, dark eyes staring you down and swallowing you up. His brows furrow slightly, as if he can’t quite figure you out. He places his pool cue on the table, crossing his arms and leaning back against the table. “And what makes you think I want to play?”

“Because you like risks,” you muse, taking a half step closer to him. “We both do. And playing the same crowd of guys every night just isn’t doing it for you anymore, is it, Sweets?” It’s not a question. Not really. You both know he’s been frustrated lately, playing the same group of guys every week and already knowing how the game will end before it starts. “You need a challenge again.”

He doesn’t bother with masking his interest. “Why strip pool?”

You shrug, pretending like you haven’t thought about this before, like you haven’t thought about what it would be like to play with him. “The high stakes,” you tell him simply, ignoring Toni and Fangs standing there, absolutely flabbergasted. “And because I’m better than you and want to prove it,” you add cheekily, taking your lower lip between your teeth as you stare up at him.

“And what do I get out of it?”

You raise a brow at him. “What? the strip tease isn’t enough?”

A grin tugs at his lips, Sweet Pea shaking his head incredulously. “You do realize that if you lose you’ll be naked, right?” he asks, as if she hasn’t already thought of that, but there’s a touch of concern there as well, like he wants to make sure it’s not just the alcohol talking. “I don’t think your dad or brother would like that much.”

He takes another step towards you and your back hits the edge of the pool table, your neck craned back to look at him as you bat your eyelashes. “I won’t tell if you don’t.

A low sound that’s almost a groan rumbles in the back of his throat. “All right.”

“Shoes count.”

He glances at the golden snake necklace at your throat. “Accessories don’t.”

“I choose what you lose when I get a ball in.”

“And I choose what you lose.”

“Game ends when you lose all of your clothes.” It’s not the traditional take on eight-ball, but neither of you are complaining about that. A buzz of excitement tingles along your skin at the prospect of the game and making him eat his words for once.

His smirk grows as he takes another step towards you, amusement and something else flickering in his dark eyes. “You mean you, Baby.”

The look you send him is positively wicked. “I know what I said, Sasquatch.”

Fangs blinks rapidly, looking between the two of you in absolute bewilderment before looking down at Toni. “What the fuck is going on?”

“That?” Toni asks, a look of disgust and amusement flickering across her face. “That’s called foreplay, Fangs.” She claps her hands sharply to gain the two of yous attention, but neither you nor Sweet Pea dare break away from the magnetic gaze you’re locked in. “All right, you two have fun. We’re gonna go. I’m leaving the keys, so lock up when you’re done. And for the love of god, please try not to make a mess.” She shakes her head, eyes rolling when the two of you simply wave her off.

Sweet Pea cocks his head to one side, his tongue flicking out across his lips as he stares down at you, offering Toni no promises to keep things clean. He breaks your stare to let his gaze wander down your frame, eyes lingering not for the first time on the bare expanse of your thighs. His gaze drags back up slowly, and you could swear you can feel it sliding across your skin. The edges of Sweet Pea’s mouth twist up in a grin, gaze heated as he looks at you, and the sudden urge to take that lip between your teeth and bite it pools low in your stomach.

Fangs watches this exchange in disgust and vague fascination. “Yeah, I’m gonna go too. I can’t in good conscience watch you two fuck on the pool table.”

The two of them leave quickly, shooting the pair of you disturbed and amused glances over their shoulders as they make a break for the door before either of you can call them back to whatever crazy game it is that’s going on between you and Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea takes a step towards you, torso barely brushing against yours as he boxes you in against the pool table, big hands grasping at the edge. Your breath catches as his presence wraps around you like a vice, his thumb teasing the hem of your skirt. Sweet Pea smirks as he dips his chin down to whisper in your ear. “When I win,” he tells you, lips brushing against your ear, breath hot against the side of your neck, “I’m keeping your panties.”

You tilt your chin up to meet his eyes again, Sweet Pea pulling back just enough to look at you, eyes dark. “You wish, Pervert.” You’re hands slide up his chest slowly and then you shove him away, Sweet Pea chuckling as he allows you to push him around.

Sweet Pea resets the table easily, grabbing his cue again before gesturing for you to start. “I’ll let you break, Sweetheart,” he jokes, winking at you as he moves to stand on the opposite side of the table.

You roll your eyes. “What a gentleman.”

Moving to the end of the table, you bend over dramatically, knowing you’re giving Sweet Pea a clear view down your black, lacy top, and line up the shot. Not for the first time, you’re glad you grew up playing pool in heels, the added height not throwing off your center of gravity too much.

Besides, the heels make your ass look great.

Ignoring the way Sweet Pea’s gaze burns right through you, you take the shot. The balls scatter across the table in a clean break and you pocket the seven ball. “Guess I’m solids,” you murmur, glancing up at Sweet Pea through your eyelashes and catching him watching you appraisingly.

You straighten and move around the table, looking for a clean shot.

The way you see it, it’s a fair match. You’ve never played Sweet Pea before, at least not seriously, and he’s good, really good. He knows it too, and that makes him cocky. You’ve had the added benefit of watching him play before where he hasn’t seen you sweep the table. You know his tricks, his taunting style of playing, how he’ll drag the game out even when everyone knows it’s over, he’s won.

You’re also fairly even when it comes to clothes. With the weather getting colder you’ve both shifted to wearing more layers, and that benefits you both in a game like this. That makes it seven for both of you, but you can only afford for him to get five balls compared to your six, unless you want to be playing with your ass or breasts out.

“Three in the corner pocket,” you call, easily making the shot. Grinning to yourself, you turn to Sweet Pea, finding him still watching you almost fondly, his dark gaze softer than usual as you look back at him. Humming to yourself, you look him up and down slowly, deciding how you want to play this game with him. “I’ll be taking your socks and shoes, Sweets,” you tell him after a beat.

He quirks a brow, but crouches to untie his shoes anyway. “Not starting off very strong there, Doll.”

You watch him toss his boots towards the bar, his socks following a moment later before he stands up again. “Maybe I like to take my time,” you say, ignoring the implication there.

Sweet Pea doesn’t. “And what if I don’t?” he asks lowly, something warm pooling low in your stomach at the question, but he doesn’t give you time to answer as he turns back to the table, pocketing two stripes without a word. “Jacket and flannel, Babe,” he calls over to you across the table.

You roll your eyes as you drop slip off the leather, clinging to your green flannel for a second longer before removing that as well. A chill immediately sweeps through you, goosebumps prickling across your skin, the Wyrm cold without your layers. Folding your clothes nicely, you set them across the back of a bar-stool, feeling Sweet Pea follow you with his eyes, you left in only a thin, lacy top and a short skirt.

You pocket two more balls on your next turn and take his jacket and flannel as well, Sweet Pea shaking his head in amusement as he slid the leather jacket from his shoulders and tossed it across the back of a nearby stool, his green and grey flannel following close behind. You hadn’t realized before that the two of you were nearly matching, and a part of you wonders how you never noticed.

Eyes following Sweet Pea, he practically makes a show of taking his next shots, and you don’t need to watch to know he pockets both of them, the distinct sound of the balls slipping into the pockets the only noise in the bar.

“Shirt,” he says immediately upon making the shots, making you snort. He looks you up and down, as if he can’t quite decide what else he wants you to do. Sweet Pea wets his lips, eyes shifting back to your face. “And your skirt.”

You hands find the hem of your top, easing it up slowly and feeling the weight of Sweet Pea’s gaze on you as you tug the flimsy shirt over your head, careful not to let it catch on your hair. You let the fabric trail off your shoulders and slip down your bare arms, past your hands, and down into a small heap at your feet. Eyes locked with his, you watch Sweet Pea swallow as your fingers find the zipper on your skirt, easing it down slowly as it loosens around your hips. It drops to the floor.

Suddenly you’re glad that you’re wearing the nice matching green bra and panties set that Toni made you buy the last time the two of you went shopping in Greendale. You hadn’t intended for it, but you’re suddenly all too aware that it’s his favorite color.

“Heels and my underwear?” You snort, stepping out of the pool of your skirt at your feet and trying to keep your heart from jumping out of your throat. “You’re such a guy, Sweets.”

He only grins back, gaze greedy as he drinks in the sight of you, eyes following the curve of your hip before drifting to your cleavage, barely concealed by green lace. Sweet Pea’s searching gaze falters, locking on something interesting. “I wondered where your tattoo was,” he mumbles, eyes on the two-headed serpent on the right side of your rib-cage, nearly hidden from view.

You’ve had the tattoo since you were eighteen, Toni inking the symbol onto you the day after completing your initiation, much to you brother and father’s begrudging approval. It wasn’t that you ever tried to hide it, exactly, but the location wasn’t one you let most people see. It’s always felt like something private to you, in the four years since you’ve had it.

You turn your back on Sweet Pea, suddenly feeling very exposed, and ignore the way his eyes follow you as you turn back to the table to take your next shot. You pick an easy shot, one that even an amateur player could make. Taking a slow breath through your nose, you try to steady the sudden jittery feeling that washes through you.

You look at him again once you’ve made the shot, something in the room shifting between you. “Shirt.”

His eyes don’t stray from yours as he takes the hem in his hands and pulls it over his head in once fluid move, tossing the dark T-shirt into the pile with the rest of his clothes. Inhaling sharply, you swallow, fighting the urge to stare.

Sweet Pea has always been some seriously damn delicious eye candy. You’ve never been blind to that. Over six feet tall, broad shoulders, the muscular expanse of his chest and strong torso. The defined shape of his arms and the dark trail of hair obscured by the top of his jeans riding low on his hips. He’s always been hot and he knows it too. The cocky bastard.

You must stare for a moment too long, because Sweet Pea’s lips twitch upwards in amusement. “Your turn again, Babygirl,” he tells you in a low throaty voice, chuckling softly and the sound goes right to your core, your thighs clenching slightly.

Turning back to the table, you try to steady your breathing, lining up another easy shot. A pair of hands settle on your waist, touch barely there, but it’s enough to make heat crawl up your spine as Sweet Pea presses himself against your ass. You jerk in surprise, hitting the cue ball too hard and making the five ball crack against the side of the table instead of slipping into the pocket.

Sweet Pea’s hands slide higher on your waist as you lower the pool cue, his big hands coming to settle just beneath your bra. “Come on, Baby, you can do better than that,” he teases, breath hot and teasing against the shell of your ear.

“Asshole,” you breathe back, shaky, and straighten your back, pressing your spine flush against his bare chest, his skin burning against yours. His thumb brushes against your Serpent tattoo, tracing the shape of it as his lips brush against your bare shoulder.

One of his hands slips around your front, palm pressing flat against your stomach to hold you to him. “Do you want me to stop?”

You push your ass back against his crotch, Sweet Pea grunting in surprise as you grind back against him. “Hell no.”

You twist around in his arms, heels giving you the added height you need to fist a hand in the hair at the back of his neck and drag his lips down to meet yours in a bruising kiss. A low sound rumbles in Sweet Pea’s chest as his weight presses against you, pinning you between the pool table and his towering frame so that you can feel him everywhere, his presence consuming you in a haze. You sigh against his mouth, as he forces your head to tilt back. His calloused fingertips slide along your spine, leaving fire in his wake.

A yelp leaves you as his hands hook under your thighs, his mouth immediately swallowing your appreciative moan as he lifts you clear off the ground, your legs wrapping around his hips as he drops you onto the edge of the pool table, the wood cool against the backs of your thighs. Sweet Pea’s grip on your thighs is bruising, but you only keen at the rough treatment, arching into his chest as your fingers rake through his hair, lips moving against his fiercely.

Your thighs quake around him when he grinds against you, a soft, fluttery sigh leaving you at the feeling. The breathy sound makes him shiver, his fingers sliding high on your legs, teasing the bare skin. Your fingers ghost down the sides of his neck, teasing touch making Sweet Pea’s hips snap against yours. You pull back to murmur his name against his lips, a shaky sound pulling from your chest.

Shivering against him as his palms slide higher up your thighs, fingertips pattering against your skin to his own rhythm, you bite at him, trapping his lower lip between both of your teeth and nibbling. Sweet Pea huffs at you, shuddering as you suck his lower lip into your mouth, tongue grazing it lightly, teasingly. His hands slip beneath you, fisting at your ass and giving you a rough squeeze. You moan against him, shuddering, and pull away from his lips for just a moment. Groaning against your mouth, Sweet Pea tears his lip from your grasp.

“How many shots did you take?” he demands, fingers kneading at your flesh, urging you to answer him. You know he’s talking about the tequila, not the game, and something almost fond builds in your chest at his concern.

Your hand tugs at his hair slightly, the other hanging loosely down his back, your fingers perusing the newly bared skin with a content sigh. “Not enough that you should be worried about it,” you murmur back, words muffled by his lips as you try to drag his mouth back to yours.

He grins before dipping his chin to drag you into another harsh kiss. His tongue slides across the seam of your lips slowly, tasting you and making you moan his name. You squirm, tugging at his hair harshly, encouraging him, and Sweet Pea groans, jerking you forward as he bucks against you, grinding his hard cock against your covered core. You gasp against him, hips rocking back against his.

Sweet Pea rips away from you with a lewd, wet pop, but doesn’t stay away for long. His lips meet your skin once more, hot wet kisses trailing over your jaw and down your neck without warning. You gasp, squirming against him as he roughly bites and sucks at your pulse point, lips lazily trailing down the column of your throat, nosing at your soft skin. “Oh,” you gasp as he peruses your neck, tilting your head up to give him better access. “Sweet Pea,” you murmur, eyes slipping shut as he finds a particularly sensitive spot below your jaw. Sweet Pea bites you roughly and you yelp, surprised, but he quickly soothes the spot with a slow lick, a hard suck following, sure to leave a bruise as he pays particular attention to that spot.

One hand slips down, groping at your ass and grinding your hips against his. A hiss leaves him at the rough contact of your core gyrating against him in a slow grind.

Your fingers ghost over his hips before grasping his arousal through his jeans, palming him roughly. Sweet Pea moans against your bare skin, teeth pressing into your shoulder to muffle the sound. One of his hands slams against the wood beside your hip, his hand clenched into a tight, desperate fist. His mouth leaves your skin, his breaths ragged as he presses into your hand, forehead dragging against your shoulder roughly.

He bats your fingers away suddenly and rips away from you, sending you an absolutely wicked look as he drops to his knees, eyes never once leaving yours. He slides his palms down your torso slowly, thumbs teasing the hem of your panties, already slick despite him barely touching you. Sweet Pea notices this as well, smirking up at you in a way that could only be described as dangerous.

Sweet Pea’s hands slip down to your knees, grip tight as he pushes your legs further apart until he slips easily between them. Sweet Pea wets his lips, drinking in the sight of the wet, green lace between your legs. His grip tightens appreciatively on your thighs. Sweet Pea’s thumb gently brushes against the lace between your legs, gauging how wet you truly are. He groans when the digit comes away slick and wet, his finger glistening when it catches the light. His thumb ghosts over your core, and you gasp, bucking into his teasing touch.

Swearing under his breath, Sweet Pea grabs you by the leg, your left thigh tossed over his shoulder as Sweet Pea yanks you to the edge of the table, leaving you balanced on the edge. He doesn’t give your a moment to breathe as he suddenly lunges forward, mouth latching onto your covered slit as he laps at you, the tip of his tongue teasing your clit through your panties.

You gasp, doubling over and fisting at his hair, yanking him tighter against you, shivering. Sweet Pea groans as you pull roughly at his hair, the sting of pain only spurring him on. You try to rock against his mouth but Sweet Pea holds your hips down tight against the pool table.

Quivering, you throw your head back, eyes squeezing shut against the onslaught of sensation. His tongue is hot and the drenched lace of your underwear rubs against your clit roughly as he grazes his teeth against you. It’s enough to make your toes curl, leaving you panting, his name slipping from your lips with a breathy sound. Your fingers twitch against his scalp and Sweet Pea hoists your leg higher over his shoulder.

There’s a delicious burn in your thighs from the stretch. “Sweet Pea,” you whimper, arching into him. It comes out breathy—needy, and you whine at the feeling. “Fuck, Sweet Pea,” you pant, hips rocking against his mouth as his tongue works against you. “Oh, god,” you choke out, nearly sobbing as he works you to your tipping point rapidly.

He yanks his mouth away from you suddenly, leaving you right at the edge, a quivering mess, and you groan, heel digging into his back as you try to guide him back to your center. Sweet Pea chuckles at your pout, breath hot against your covered core and making you squirm at the lack of friction.

“Tease,” you huff out, trying to steady your breathing as you glare down at him.

Sweet Pea’s fingers squeeze around the leg tossed over his shoulder, lips brushing against your skin in the ghost of a kiss. He looks up you from between your thighs, eyes dark with arousal and the room smelling of sex, and it’s the most erotic thing you’ve ever seen. “You like it,” he quips, voice rough as he mouths at your inner thigh, nipping at your skin, gauging your reaction with sharp eyes.

You hum in response, back arching as he works a hickey onto your skin. “Maybe,” you concede, loath to admit that he’s right, that your arousal is only growing the more his teasing fingers work against you.

Sliding your leg off his shoulder, Sweet Pea rises back to his feet, standing between your splayed legs as his big hands wrap around your waist. His fingers trail up your spine until he finds the clasp of your bra, working a finger beneath it, but otherwise leaving it untouched. Sweet Pea’s hands on your back drag you to the edge of the table, coaxing you to slide off.

He jerks you around without warning as soon as your feet touch the ground, heels clicking against the wooden floors, pressing your back flush against him and pinning you between him and the old pool table. You gasp, surprised, and Sweet Pea curls one arm around your hips, the other coming up to tangle in your messy hair, tilting your head to the side. Sweet Pea presses a heated kiss just below your ear, working a hickey onto your skin and making you sigh as you lean back into him. Your head drops back against his shoulder as his teeth scrape along the side of your neck.

Both of his hands slide down to grab your hips, Sweet Pea thrusting against you roughly, grinding you ass back against him. His hot breath fans against your ear. “Bend over,” he demands, nosing at your throat and making you squirm.

You hesitate, glancing at him over your shoulder, but he’s Sweet Pea and you’ve never not trusted him before, so you take a slow breath and allow him to lower you into a deep bend, your chest flush against the cool table. “That’s it,” he breathes out, taking a moment to just look at you, at his hands sliding from your hips up your sides and to your ribs, his tattooed thumb ghosting the Serpent on your side. “Fuck, do you have any idea how hard it was not to bend you over and fuck you senseless earlier?” he asks you.

You tremble below him, the heat of him pressed along your spine as Sweet Pea looms over you, humming against your ear as he trails wet kisses along your neck. You arch against him, grinding back against him sharply. “I think I have an idea, yeah,” you manage to get out as he pulls away from you for just a moment, allowing you to breathe. For a moment there you thought you’d jump him too, but he beat you to it.

Sweet Pea’s hand leaves your hip to yank at his belt, nails ripping at the leather to set his cock free. You gasp below him as you hear the clatter of metal, Sweet Pea’s belt dropping to the floor with a sharp clang, the sound loud in the otherwise silent bar.

You can feel him then, hard and hot as he presses against you from behind. Sweet Pea’s hand slips between your legs to shove your panties to the side. A shaky breath slips passed your lips, your forehead dropping down onto the table as the head of his cock traces your drenched opening. “Sweets,” you manage to choke out, swallowing down a moan, “condom.”

He laughs and you can feel the sound rumble through you all the way down to your core. “I know, Babe.” He squeezes your hip before pulling back. As he fumbles around behind you your gaze turns to the half finished game of pool you had been playing. Luckily for you, the table is almost bare.

Sweet Pea’s fingers play with the clasp of your necklace before sliding up to gather your hair into his fist, guiding your head to the side until your cheek is pressed against the tabletop. His cock slides along your wetness suddenly, coating himself in your juices, and you claw at the table, his hand burning against your hip as he thrusts against your slick opening, panting in your ear, teasing. “Fuck, baby,” he groans, mouthing at the back at your sweaty neck, nosing at your sticky skin as he rolls his hips against your ass. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight,” Sweet Pea growls against your ear. It’s a promise, you know, and Sweet Pea has every intention of following through with it, his breaths heavy against the side of your throat and his hips moving against you harshly as he grinds into you.

“I’d bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he asks you, hand slipping around your hips to prod at your swollen clit. Your hips jerk back against his as you whimper his name. Rocking back against his hard cock, you bite your lower lip, silently begging him to just fuck you already.

As if knowing exactly what you’re thinking, he grins against your throat.

His grip tightens on your hip, his thrusts shallow against your dripping opening, the flared head of his member prodding at your entrance teasingly. You gasp, nails biting into the green fabric on the table. “Shit, Baby,” Sweet Pea groans against your ear, nipping at the lobe, “you’re so fucking wet.” You shiver, quivering as he continues. “Do you like it when I talk to you?” His tip kisses your clit, making you hiss as he ruts against you once more, pressing you further into the table. “Do you like it when I tell you what I’m going to do to you?”

You do, but you’re not going to give him the satisfaction of saying it out loud.

“I’m going to make you beg for it, Sweetness,” Sweet Pea tells you, flicking at your clit again, making you choke on his name. “And then I’m going to fuck you until all you can do is scream my name.” Sweet Pea noses at your exposed ear, making sure you’re paying attention to him and only him. “But I’m not gonna to let you cum until I want you to,” he promises, voice low and dark, raspy.

“Sweet Pea,” you whine, biting your lip as you grind into his hips, patience thinning as he thumbs at your clit and continues to tease your sopping opening, wanting to drag things out, wanting to drive you crazy.

He teases your sweaty skin, mouthing at your pulse point. “What do you want, Baby?” he coos, rocking against your ass sharply, groaning when you whimper, trembling. Your nails rake across the table as he thrusts against your thigh. “Tell me what you want.”

“Oh, God, Sweet Pea,” you moan, hearing him panting against your ear. You almost cum just feeling him slide along your slick skin, his fingers biting into your hip roughly as you squirm against him, wanting him inside you.

His fingers release your hair, his knuckles sliding against the back of your neck and you gasp at the feel of his rings on your skin, every part of you hyper-aware of him, sensitive to his touch. “Use your words, Doll,” he teases.

You huff, rolling your eyes at him, then gasp as he pinches your clit between his fingers sharply. You swallow your pride, aching for him terribly. “I want you inside me,” you admit. “Sweet Pea, please,” you beg, feeling him shiver above you. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Say it again,” he demands, voice rough as he grinds against you sharply. You grit your teeth to hold back a hiss and he smiles against your skin.

“Dammit, Sweet Pea,” you groan. “I want your cock inside me!”

You have no warning before he suddenly rears up and forces you down harder against the table, his cock shoving inside you brutally fast, sliding in easily you’re so wet. You gasp, clawing at the table as his thick length fills you completely, Sweet Pea long and hard inside of you. Your back arches as his hips press tight against your ass, Sweet Pea filling you to the brim. You release a shuddery breath, dropping your forehead to rest against the cool surface of the table, panting when he shifts inside you, stroking along your walls wonderfully.

“All you had to do was ask,” he teases, hips gyrating slowly, stirring your insides and making your whimper in pleasure.

“Asshole,” you choke out, but there’s no bite to it.

You relish the slight burn between your legs as you adjust to his size, Sweet Pea thick and imposing inside of you, stretching you to your limits. He rocks against you slowly, allowing you a moment to breathe, but it’s not what you want right now.

Your hips snap back to meet his and he moans. Sweet Pea presses flush against your back once more, hips thrusting against yours harshly in response. Your mouth falls open with a silent cry as he grinds into you, the tip of his cock prodding at a sweet spot inside you. He peppers kisses along your neck and shoulders as his cock drags along your walls, Sweet Pea pulling out slowly until only his tip is resting inside your. His hips snap forward roughly, filling your so suddenly that you moan his name.

Sweet Pea mumbles something you don’t catch, hand fisting at your ass as he forces you back to meet his powerful thrusts, your pants and the slapping of sweat slicked skin the only sounds in the empty room. A choked gasp tears from your throat as he shoves into your, whimpering at the feeling of him stretching you from behind, the sensation new and highly addictive.

At the sound of your high whine, Sweet Pea picks up the pace, stealing the breath from your lungs as his hips snap against yours, movements sharp and fast, Sweet Pea grinding against you roughly. You gasp at the unexpected power of his hips rutting against yours, your gaze going hazy with pleasure. Sweet Pea pounds into your relentlessly—hips thrusting against yours harshly, movements rough and sharp as he slides against you. Your hips jerk back to meet him, matching his thrusts with your own as you circle against him slowly.

Walls sucking at his retreating length, you moans as the head of his cock rubs against a sensitive spot along the top of your walls, pushing you closer to the edge. You sob as you shove yourself back on his cock, arching your back to let him reach deeper inside you.

He thumbs your clit and you pant his name, begging him to fuck your harder, so close to tipping over the edge.

“Y/N,” Sweet Pea moans in your ear, the coil inside you winding tight. You squeezes around him, shaking, your hips rolling against his roughly. He swallows down a moan, eyes rolling back as you clamp down on him tightly. He thrusts into you harder and faster, pulling out less than he did before, and you whimper, gasping, fingers twitching against the tabletop.

Your muscles seize around him, quivering, your toes curling.

Sweet Pea stops his fast pace, rocking into you at a more languid pace, and you whine, trying to shove yourself back onto his cock, but he stills you with the hand on your hip, grinning against the back of your neck as you cling to the threads of your impending orgasm, so close to bliss, but he denies you, edging you again.

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?” he teases. “I said I was going to fuck you until I wanted you to cum, Sweetness,” he reminds you, hips snapping forward roughly. You moan at the feeling, but he begins rocking into you lazy instead. “I’m not done with you yet.”

You shiver in response, wetting your lips, and twist around slightly, tilting your head just enough for you to look at him as he rolls his hips against yours slowly, filling you with long, deep thrusts. “What?” you asks him, peering up at him through your lashes. “Afraid you’ll come too early, Sweet Pea?”

Sweet Pea pinches your clit roughly, making you keen. You arch into the table as he rolls your clit between his fingers, only for a moment before releasing your. “Smartass,” he hisses in your ear, eyes narrowing dangerously as he glares down at you. “Wipe that grin off your mouth,” he grumbles.

“Make me,” you snaps back at him, egging him on, hoping to get a rise out of him and get him to pick up the pace.

Sweet Pea pulls out of you suddenly, yanking you around and picking you up by your thighs. He drops you back onto the edge of the table and reenters you just as quickly, forcing your back flat against the pool table as his hand wraps around your throat, your own hands snapping up to grasp at his wrist in surprise. He doesn’t squeeze though, only holds his hand there, fingers stroking the side of your neck as he rocks lazily against you.

His hand leaves your neck, big hand grasping both of your wrists tightly and pinning them against the table above your head. You bite your lip, eyes squeezing shut as he presses into you, taking his time and letting you feel every inch of him as he slides along your walls.

“Fuck, Sweet Pea,” you murmur breathlessly, wanting to grab him and pull him down to you, but he holds you down easily. “You’re so big.” The praise slips from your lips with a throaty moan.

Sweet Pea suddenly thrusts against you roughly, a long, low moan slipping from your lips as you jerk back to meet him, only to whimper when he returns to his slow, steady pace, sliding out of you fully before pressing back into your tight heat.

You squirm again, but he only rocks into you slowly, releasing your wrists and ghosting his fingertips back down the length of your arm until he can grab you by the throat again, holding you there, grip firm but loose, enough for you to feel it, but not cut off your air.

His fingers prods at your clit and you whine, biting your lip as you rocks back against him, Sweet Pea leaving your clit to latch onto your hip, helping you to roll against him. He chuckles at the frustrated face you make, squeezing your throat gently. You only huff, but a pleased sigh pulls from your throat as his head rubs against your walls, drawing a shiver from you.

He slams into you suddenly, picking up the pace when you moan lowly, his name on your lips. Your hips jump when he drags along your sweet spot inside, you grinding back against him, uncaring of the table edge digging into your lower back, your legs tensing around him as he continues thrusting inside you.

Sweet Pea stares back at your with heavy-lidded eyes, mouth open as he pants, pleasure etched onto his face and sweat sliding down his neck.

“God, you feel so good around my cock,” he grunts, plowing into you. Tears build in the corners of your eyes. “Do I make you feel good, Baby?” You rocks back against him and Sweet Pea’s hand slips under you to fist at your ass. “Fuck, Doll, you take all of me like a good girl.”

Hand still on your neck, Sweet Pea pulls you up so that your front is pressed tight against his chest. He moans against your ear, breathing harshly against your throat. “I want you to cum, Baby,” he demands, groaning against your skin before dragging his tongue down the column of your throat, tasting your sweat-slicked skin. He grunts against you, a low, strangled sound shoving passed his lips before he nips at you. Sweet Pea begins jack-hammering into your center, not giving your a moment to breathe as he pounds into you. You whimper, clinging to him. “That’s it, Baby, just like that.”

Sweet Pea slips one hand between your legs. Two fingers rub furiously at your clit, Sweet Pea determined to get you off first. You sob his name, moaning, hips jerking against his as you claws at his back, nails dragging against his skin roughly. His breathing becomes erratic, a shuddery breath fanning across your lips. Sweet Pea pounds into your core so unbelievably fast that the breath is knocked from your lungs. Your orgasm hits you like a wave, crashing through your so hard that the breath is knocked clear from your lungs.

Sweet Pea doesn’t stop pounding into you, his fingers still moving roughly against your clit, twisting and pinching, rubbing in fast circles to make you see stars. It only prolongs your release, stretching your climax until you’re twitching against him, moaning his name. White, hot light blinds your vision, your legs quivering around his hips as you shudder around him, sucking him in deeper and clenching down tightly, his thrusts becoming frenzied.

You pant his name and his hips snap forward against yours, his cock twitching inside of your as he pushes into you roughly, spilling himself deep inside of you, hips continuing to rock against yours slowly for several long moments.

His forehead drops onto your shoulder, arms slipping around you as he pulls you into an embrace that’s softer that expected, both of you breathing heavily. Your thumbs rub circles into the spot between his shoulder blades as you nuzzle his ear, panting against him and simply trying to catch your breath.

“So,” Sweet Pea starts, still trying to catch his breath as he lets his hands wander along your back, a finger dragging down your spine and making you arch into him, sensitive to the touch, “do you wanna finish the game, or do are you just gonna give me your panties now?”

You muffle a giggle against his shoulder, swatting at his arm as his laughter shakes you both.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from from tumblr because, as usual, tumblr is a disaster. This will be ten parts so stay tuned!


End file.
